The Gardexian Influence
The Gardexian Influcence is a Monarchy, with a representative democracy to advice the head of the government, which was developed by The Gardexians. It is a major influence within the XG-Nebula outside of the Annos Basin, that holds a small seat in the Intergalactic Alliance. They have constant disagreements with the Xordans. History Founding Due to a lack of records that were destroyed as of a cyber terror attack carried out by a Xordan hacker, it is unclear exactly when the Influence was founded. In response, the galaxy knows that it's history began around 1000 A.D., when one of the first kings established a worldwide influence over the people of Gardiex. This influence came from a unnaturally heightened psychic ability, allowing his thoughts to be accepted by the populis. Throughout generations, this ability has died down, and the Gardexians of today are no longer forced to be under the royal family's reign, but accept it, knowing it is for the greater good. Generations passed, and the civilization flourished. Science, technology, and economical stability all drove Gardiex to an age that classified them with a technology tier of 4 by the year 1344, when Gardexians first set foot on one of the planet's three moons. This was later followed by the discovery of the mineral, Gardium, a metalloid useful in the construction of buildings and later used in laser-proof armor, was discovered on the three moons ten years after first landing. By 1749 A.D, mining camps were built, and the Gardexian Influence moved up to tech tier 3, after a malfunction in testing a new form of starship engines accidentally caused the discovery of Slipspace. This was later studied and by 1776 A.D, the Gardexians made First Contact with the volus. They were later introduced to the rest of the galaxy, from friendly Asari and Salarians to the hostile Xordans and Vorcha. Space Exploration and Encountering other Species As previously stated, soon after reaching TechTier 2, the Gardexian Influence discovered they were not alone in this galaxy. After a volus merchant ship that strayed off course from Citadel Space ended up in Gardexian space, the species first met organisms from outside Gardiex. The volus aboard, known as Din Xel and Dor Fel, were happy to oblige, being completely excited in discovering a new race. They escorted a Gardexian representative party to the Citadel itself, where they introduced themselves to the Galactic Public, and cemented a spot in their own embassy. The volus soon became displeased, as they had been among the other species long before the Gardexians had, yet had to share an embassy with the Elcor. Xordans also were not pleased, as they shared a nebula with the Gardexians and grew jealous of their sudden popularity. Soon after the embassy was given to the Gardexians, unknown assailants killed the ambassador and his staff. To this day, it is believed Xordans are responsible for the tragedy, yet the volus did confess out of guilt that a rogue anarchist was responsible and strongly argued that they did not condone the acts of the assassination. The Gardexians have yet to regain their embassy, although then now share one with the hanar. When the Intergalactic Senate was formed, the Gardexians were given a seat and power in the senate that almost matched that of the Asari or the Gryllians. Between 2520 and 2549, a history of disagreements between the Xordan Empire and Gardexian Influence nearly sparked a war that had the potential to ravage the entirety of both the races' home systems. In 2537, an argument between two senators ended in the Xordan representative threatening war with Gardiex. The two left after the argument was finished, but both species prepared for the worse. Gardiex began attack drills and began constructing warships. It wasn't until months later that the differences were settled and a truce was formed. To this day, Xordans and Gardexians hold a grudge against one another. Attack by the Covenant Around the end of 2549, a science exploration team on a lone planet just outside the XG Nebula discovered technology inside a massive underground complex with designs that predated that of the Protheans. When news of this spread, the Covenant took notice, sending a strike force to the planet to investigate. Once there, the Gardexian scientists panicked, calling back to Gardiex for help, as this was their first encounter with the Covenant, and they were fully aware of their war with the human race. Once the Covenant intercepted the message, they executed the scientists, and nearly wiped out the forces sent out from Gardiex. They were later traced back to the Gardexian System, who at the time had learned of the attack and had set up strike forces on Gival and Xe'ra, and doubling the defenses around Gardiex. When news reached the galactic public of the attack, the Gardexian representative began a number of meetings with few of the representatives that belonged to the races that made up the Covenant, including the Sangheili, Unggoy, and San'Shyuum, all of which ignored the representative's claims and went on to decree that, as quoted from the San'Shyuum senator, "It is our duty to follow the path of our Gods and be the exterminators of the vermin we know as heretics." The Covenant entered the system in early 2550, immediately taking Gival in less than an Earth week. Xe'ra took about a month to fall to the Covenant, who then proceeded to glass both planets taken in order to ensure the Gardexians on the surface were completely wiped out. They later moved to Gardiex itself in full force, launching attacks mainly on the defense positions on all of Gardiex's moons, and even a few on the planet itself. Glassing operations began againon Ralk and Ovra, turning a large fraction of both moons to glass. In response, the Influence turned to its Defense Ministry to find resolutions to the war. This came with upgraded weaponry, high-tech armor, and the construction of the Avarice-Class Dreadnaught. As soon as these additions to the army were added, the Covenant were quickly pushed back, and the war quickly turned from a battle on all fronts to mainly naval warfare, the only fighting on foot coming from boarding parties. It wasn't until mid-2552 that all of the sudden, the Covenant pulled out, presumably to aid the majority of the fleets attacking Earth at that time. By the end of the conflict, 189.6 million Gardexians died, a majority coming from the city of Krillia on Ovra. To honor those who had fallen, a holiday which translates to "Victory Day" was established on the day the Covenant pulled out of the XG Nebula. The planet where the Gardexians had their first battle with the Covenant was later named Xeva Gralun, which loosely translates to "First Contact". Development of Terraforming Equipment After the war ended, things didn't look very good for the moons of Gardiex. The effects of the Covenant's glassing had caused ozone layers to break down, and the once habitable moons were about as inhabitable as Venus. Another problem, after a large population increase occured in 2551, overpopulation of Gardiex and its moons was rampant. An agreement was made among all members of the People's Council: these planets needed to be restored to their former glory, a task that seemed impossible. After years of study, a great scientist named Doctor Xenalli Vorka, paired with a former Salarian STG specialist, Mordin Verrus, discovered an effect that could develop terraforming technology. This was later named the Vorka-Verrus Reaction, or V-V Reacton for short. By 2563, devices were developed that put the V-V Reaction's effect into reality. The first Terraform Bomb was tested on Xeva Gralun and studied for months. In an exact time of three months, twelve days, tewnty-one hours and five minutes, the entire surface of the once glassed planet had been restored to its former glory in its entirety. The other planets were also bombarded with Terraform Bombs, although it was discovered that different sized planets react differently to the V-V Reaction. The moons of Gardiex were restored in less than a month and a half, while Gival and Xe'ra took up to four months. More of these bombs were also dropped on uninhabited planets on nearby systems in the XG System. As a token of good faith, they also shared this technology with the Xordans, who used it in the same process of curing an overpopulation dillema. In return, the two species shared a newly inhabited system, which was renamed the Xor-Gar System. Government The Gardexian Influence has a unique government, which is a cross between a monarchy and a representative democracy. The figurehead and learder of the entire people is the head member of the Royal Family, be they male or female. His or her council, known as the Gardexian People's Council. It is a council of thirteen people, elected by the population rather than being chosen by the king or queen, although the king or queen can intervene if he or she suspects foul play (The first example of this coming from an election where one candidate stole ballots and destroyed them in order to win the seat on the Council.). While the king or queen remains in power until death, each Council member serves a term of ten years, with an unlimited ammount of re-elections. The thirteen seats each govern over a certain area of the government. *The Minister of the Council acts as a Speaker of the House, and acts as the king or queen's personal advisor. He or she also acts as the head authority of the Council whenever the king or queen is not present. *The Minister of Health and Science advises over all medical and scientific research and needs, from overseeing new medical procedures to appearing at important hearings for a scientific government grant, *The Minister of Defense acts as the Commander of all armed forces from the Gardexian Army to local law enforcement. He or she is usually elected from a long and prestigeous military career, ending at some form of ranking of officer. *The Minister of Representation is otherwise known as a Senator in the Intergalactic Senate representing Gardiex. He or she also has the power to appoint a representative to the Citadel Embassies that can take temporary control when he or she cannot perform his or her duties. *The Minister of Transportation oversees all needs and improvments to the methods of transportation Gardexians use, from boats to starships. They also have the Ministry of Transportation guarantee that all routes for these methods of transportation are maintained. *The Minister of the Economy oversees the economical standards the Gardexians have made and maintained, and tries to com up with solutions to problems that could range from a company going bankrupt to a stock market crash. *The Minister of the Treasury oversees the banks of Gardiex, making sure all policies and regulations are carried out in a professional manner. *The Minister of Public Affairs is argueably the member of the Council that exposes themself to the public the most. He or she has the duty of making public appearances and polling the population to see how they are satisfied with how their leaders are running the planet. *The Minister of Utilities oversees the departments responsible for supplying their people with basic needs such as clean water and energy. *The Minister of the Enviroment makes sure that the beauty of the nature and enviroment of Gardiex and its moons is kept well and litter-free. He or she also has the ability to establish national parks or public areas such as parks or beaches. *The Minister of Judgement works to make sure all court cases are processed and judgement is passed fairly. He or she also works with the Ministry of Defense to make sure local law enforcement is in good standards. *The Minister of Communications oversees all forms of communication of news through holoscreen, extranet, and private communications, to ensure none of these are performing any violations such as hacking into government protected sites or hackers attempting to steal identities. *The Minister of Production oversees the construction of and production from factories and other facilities that process food, textiles, minerals, and other items. Military The military strength of the Gardexian Influence compares nothing to that of races like the Gryllians or Turians, but they are considered a superpower. Much strength comes from their naturally high intellect, forming the minds of battle masters that can execute or counter any attack or defense formation. Some of the greatest soldiers go down in history as heroes and heroines, while others make their own mark off the pages as Shadows, the black op soldiers. Local Law The division of the military that sees the most recruits is the local law enforcement of Gardiex's worlds. Each recruit is either trained by Gardexian officers already in law enforcement or a former C-Sec Operative. They protect and serve the Gardexian people, from stopping robberies to investigating crimes. They also are responsible for monitoring the detainment of arrested criminals. *Vanguard (Policeman) *Vanguard Investigator (Detective) *Vanguard Officer *Security Vanguard *Saviors (SWAT Team) *Shields (Riot Control) *Detainers (Prison Guards) Army Gardexian foot soldiers are extremely disciplined in the art of war. Training begins the day they enlist, usually lasting six months with no contact with the outside world from their training facility. Gardexians find a place for anyone in their ranks unless a certain disorder or disability prevents them from fulfilling their duties. Biotics are somewhat uncommon, but are present on the battlefield to form barriers or give support to other troops. Soldiers make up much of the ground forces, as they rely more heavily on aerial support and orbital bombardments. * Recruit * Soldier * Specialist * Squad Specialist * Squad Commander Aerospacial Force Pilots are trained to know every detail about every single ship in the Aerospace Force's arsenal, ranging from the Sprinter-Class Recon Fighter to the Capricorn-Class Heavy Gunship. All pilots receive special implants to enhance their vision tenfold, resulting in more precise ordinance drops and speeding up reaction time. Those who do not become pilots are trained as repair technicians, navigators, and gunners on dropships. Dropship by graphicgeek-d57a3ba.jpg Mauler Heavy Support Dropship.jpg Spaceship unfinished by PS D.jpg Spaceship by ericlundin.jpg Spaceship by montyok-d3ew36i.jpg * Pilot * Copilot * Gunner * Navigator * Bomber * Engineer * Ship Repair Engineer * Squadron Leader Navy Before starships were developed, seafairing naval ships made up the bulk of the Gardexian's defenses. After starships were developed, they formed a very powerful naval defensive force, including one of the largest ships to ever be built for war. Naval crew members are trained aboard the ship they are intended to serve upon, with tasks ranging from communications or navigation on the bridge to working in medbays or hangars. Avarice-Class Dreadnaught.jpg|Avarice-Class Dreadnaught towards_doom_by_lorddoomhammer-d6285ng.jpg|Sovereign-Class Supercarrier intercepted___space_ship_digital_painting_by_zeedurrani-d5g5qiz.jpg|Catalyst-Class Assault Cruiser the_command_ship_by_obey_art-d5uvt4f.jpg|Commander-Class Heavy Frigate battleship_by_vampiredghost-d5ce648.png.jpg|Vampire-Class Frigate Frigate_Rupper_by_KaranaK.jpg|Aparition-Class Corvette * Cadet * Deckhand Apprentice * Deckhand * Master Deckhand * Junior Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Master Petty Officer Special Ranks When a certain member of the Gardexian armed forces shows impressive skills in a certain area, they are chosen to be promoted to a rank that puts them in the field they excell at, wether it be sniping, infiltration, or work as a field medic. These ranks have about the same authority as a Squad Specialist, putting them close to the top tier of the ranking order in and squad. * Healer (Medic) * Mage (Biotic Soldier) * Sharpeye (Sniper) * Archangel (Special Ops) * Shadow (Black Ops) * Guard * Royal Guard * Guard Commander * Ranger (Commando) * Jump Ranger (Jetpack troops and ODSTs) Officers Gardexian officers are usually masterminds of the battlefield. They can only achieve these higher ranks through years of experience, determination, and knowlegde. Officers are highly valuable from being the head officer of a mess hall to leading an entire army. New officers receive special training, putting them on an edge that almost matches that of an Archangel. They are the strongest and bravest in combat while they are extremely intelligent and knowledgable in the war room. * Ensign (Navy only) * Luitenant * Luitenant Colonel * Colonel * Company Colonel (Army Only) * Captain * Admiral (Navy Only) * General * High General * Commander * Supreme Commander * War Master * Minister of Defense Weaponry and Equipment Gardexian weaponry is fully plasma-based, much like Covenant weaponry. Designs of these weapons range depending on the manufacturer, and can be any thing from bulky to streamlined. Recoil is dampened on most weapons due to special dampening modules added to each gun. G23Rifle.jpg G2pistol.jpg G45rifle.png G5rifle.jpg G71rifle.jpg Armcannon.jpg Megaman Zero Sword by lVSl.png Natural Life among Populated Worlds Life of the Average Gardexian Gardexian children begin learning at five years of age, beginning with homeschooling from their mother. At age seven, they begin public school. It is believed that this age is the perfect time to learn social interactions with other children. They stay in school until age sixteen, where they must choose either military enlistment or higher education. This has been a tradition for Gardexians for countless generations. Upon choosing to go into the military, Gardexian adolescents go through a year of basic training. During this time, any recruit deemed unfit for duty, wether the cause is due to medical reasons or failure to perform or behave as expected in basic training, is weeded out and sent to the workforce. All other recruits who pass training stay in the military and are sectioned off into the beach they accelled in during training. Enlistment lasts until age 30, where they are given the opportunity to join the workforce or stay in the military. Upon choosing higher education, Gardexian adolescents attend universities for an extra five years of education in a certain field, as well as advanced subjects such as physics or economics. After which, most graduates find jobs in the fields they were educated in, or join the military as a specialist in whatever field they accel in. Retirement age for Gardexians is 70 years and older. At any time after their 20th birthday, Gardexians can marry anyone they choose, regardless of gender or race. They propose in a way similar to how many races express their adoration for one another. A Gardexian male chooses his mate, then proposes to him or her by offering his mate the most valubale item he holds dear to his heart. If the mate accepts, they hold a joining ceremony a week after the engagement, which is very similar to a human wedding. Afterwards, they spend the rest of their lives together, raising a family of no more than two children, a practice carried out since an overpopulation burst from after the War with the Covenant ended in 2552. Religion Gardexian religion shows that they believe in multiple dieties, much like the Ancient Greeks. There are seven main gods and goddesses that have a rule over a main element, followed by a secondary area of rule. *The king god, Kalvu, was the God of Space. Legend dictates when the universe was created, Kalvu brought life to ancient Gardiex. His second duty was as the God of Time. *Kalvu was married to Gavro, Goddess of Water. She created the oceans and the aquatic creatures that lived within them. Her second duty was as the Goddess of Wisdom. *The firstborn son of Kalvu and Gavro was Kaive, God of Fire.He caused volcanoes to erupt and spread fire throughout Gardiex to keep the planet from freezing. His second duty was as the God of War. *The firstborn daughter of Kalvu and Garvo was Winao, Goddess of Wind. She created clouds and weather patterns. Her second duty was as the Goddess of Love. * The secondborn son of Kalvu and Garvo was Soe, God of Stone. He caused earthquakes that shaped islands and mountains across Gardiex's surface. His second duty was as the God of Agriculture. * The twin children of Kalvu and Garvo wer Liava and Vorkus, Goddess of the Day and God of the Night. Both twins maintained the balance of day and night. Liava's second duty was as the Goddess of Life, and Vorkus' second duty was as God of Death. There are countless other lesser gods, goddesses and demigods throughout thousands of religious tapestries and books. The stories behind these deitys bear striking resemblances to ancient folk takes from numerous other Human religions from the story of Hercules to Daniel and the Lion's Den. Monasteries and churches throughout the settlements of Gardiex have depictions of these stories painted over the entire interior of the building. One of the best known of these is The House of Kalvu, a temple outside of Garvus City that houses giant statues of the seven main gods and goddesses. Historians date these to be built at least 15,000 years ago. The concept of death is unique to the Gardexian people. After the death of one, they are ceremoniously binded in cloth along with their most prized (inatimate of course) object, whatever it may be. Some legends say a king requested to be immortalized with his castle and his wish was fulfilled. Next, they are taken to the nearest temple, where they are burried in the catacombs underneath said temple along with thousands of other ancestors. Only decendents of royalty or notable figures in history are allowed to be burried underneath The House of Kalvu. After the ceremony is complete, Gardexians believe that the spirit of the deceased waits in the catacombs until Vorkus arrives to judge the quality of their life. If he deems that the spirit lived a good life, they may go to heaven. If he deems otherwise, then the spirit is doomed to live in a state of purgatory for the rest of eternity. If he judges that tge spirit has lived an exceptionally wicked life, the spirit is forced to be his slave for a thousand millennia, where they would be forced to do his bidding or face agonizing torture for their misdeeds. Economy Gardexian economy is fairly stable, the only instance where it has fallen to levels of extreme poverty being hundreds of years ago. The most profitable jobs are found in the mining, fishing, and financial industries. Gardiex and its moons, Ovra and Ralk, are abundant in rich elements, metals, and even priceless gemstones that are believed to only originate in their system. The most abundant and profitable of these elements is Gardium, a metal used in the crafting of laser-proof armor. Like cortosis, the atomic structure of Gardium makes laser fire or light sabers inable to penetrate it in small ammounts. The only damage that can be done to heavily condensed Gardium would be a weapon that had enough power to destroy a frigate in one shot. Of course, fabrication of pure Gardium into the armor it's famous for weakens the structure, making it destructible from focused attack. When ancient Gardexians foraged for food, they procured the bulk of it from the sea. From the oceans that cover 85% of Gardiex lie hundreds of different species of undersea life. At least 300 a re considered delicacies to different regions of the planet, and considered exquisite tastes to the upper class across the galaxy. A simple filet of Garuv Fish that costs six credits in a Gardexian fish market would be worth ten thousand on Earth. There is always a high demand for fishermen and Hydrofarmers in this trade, as the omnivorous diet of Gardexians is roughly 73% fish. Financial minds have driven the businesses of Gardiex for generations. From family owned businesses to galaxy-wide corporations, Gardexians find ways to maintain a profit throughout their entire lives. Jobs range from executives and store owners to bankers and salespeople, and grant a minimum wage of up to eleven credits an hour, or a maximum wage of 68 credits an hour, depending on the position and profit marigin of the company. Language The Gardexian can translate very loosely to basic English, although there are few words that truly do translate perfectly. The Gardexian alphabet that was developed sometime around 8500 B.C. has symbols with letters that go in order similar to the human alphabet. From a galactic standpoint, names and words in Gardexian focus around the letters A, D, G, I, K, L, N, R, U, V, X, and Y. Popular Translations *''"Krag"''- a popular explicit *''" Xeval"- hero *"Valia"-'' valiant *''"Gila"-'' mate, husband or wife *''"Herusa"- heretic *"Kaivea"- ''Fire Technology Category:Factions